


the thirst for eternity, uncertain and pathetic

by hydracinth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Horcrux Hunting, Letters, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydracinth/pseuds/hydracinth
Summary: I will cut this short, so not to take up your time — my thoughts always arrive at the same place. And thus, here I am, begging a moment from you.Or: Albus Dumbledore enlists an old friend. Who better to defeat a dark wizard than another dark wizard?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	the thirst for eternity, uncertain and pathetic

**3rd July, 1993**

Gellert,

It is not without a great deal of thought that I find myself sitting and penning this letter. Indeed, I have found myself troubled for some weeks now — since late May — over the subject of my writing, and as you may have already guessed — I will cut this short, so not to take up your time — my thoughts always arrive at the same place. And thus, here I am, begging a moment from you.

I recall that as of our last correspondence, you were receiving copies of the _Prophet_ in Nurmengard, and I assume — hopefully correctly! — that you still do. (If not, I have attached several pertinent clippings — you will find them arranged chronologically, assuming the warden does not feel the need to go through them. In which case I am sure you will be able to fit the puzzle together.) Do take a while to read them, or I am afraid the rest of my letter will make a poor amount of sense.

If you are caught up, please continue reading. And I must apologise for misleading you. I do not intend to press you on the matter in this letter.

If you are amenable, I would be thankful for a chance to visit. Say, the end of the month? Term time, unfortunately, is a busy time for me — I would prefer to visit before the students return. So many young minds require the most meticulous supervision, and yet, I confess, I have not yet 'tired' of this job, as you so enjoy implying.

Sincerely,

Albus

* * *

**5th July, 1993**

Albus,

You daft bastard. One of us is going senile — what am I supposed to gain from these clippings? They make no sense to me. It appears the children have finally driven you completely batty, just like my old aunt.

I’ve been using the crosswords on the back. Passes the time, until you find it in you to tear yourself away and visit me. End of the month indeed.

G.G

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first chapter - I encourage it to be seen as more of a taster. This fanfiction is already fully plotted and partially written, so there is no need to worry about 'if' it will update. I hope to have it finished by mid-October.
> 
> The 'proper' canon divergence will begin around 1995; there will be sexual content, hopefully realistic; Horcruxes, Hallows, etc, all still exist. I have not erased any elements of the HP universe.
> 
> For requests and updates on fanfictions: my (NSFW!) 'writing' twitter is [here](http://twitter.com/unseeliebitch). ([SFW OPTION](http://twitter.com/hydracinths).) Hope to see you there!


End file.
